iCant Go Swimming
by hannah-banana01
Summary: Sam and Freddie both go to a pool party but can't swim. They are having a good time until Freddie asks a certain question…


Heya

I got this idea from personal expirence…..

Here we go!

(this is set b4 iSaved ur life)

….

"Awww, Sam!" Carly whined. "Please come! Please!"

She was dressed in a pink bikini that showed as less skin as possible. Her hair was down and straightened while her toes and nails were a matching pink. Sam wondered how Spencer would let her outa the house looking like this. Sam, however, was dressed in a casual blue tee, and knee-length jeans.

"I already told you, " Sam explained, getting annoyed. "I can't! There's no point me going to a pool party if I can't swim!"

'Freddie's going." Carly resorted to drastic measures.

"That makes me want to go even less."

Carly paused for a moment. "Did I mention there's free food?"

"I'm there," Sam exclaimed, before racing towards the door. They arrived at Wendy's about three. Spencer made Carly change into board shorts and rash shirt before they left (not knowing Carly was still wearing the bikini underneath.) Sam and Carly made their way through the house, but were split up when a bunch of boys started to compliment Carly. Sam just shrugged, (she had expected that they'd be separated) and made a bee-line for the food table. She picked up a plate and started filling it with ribs to the brim. Seeing how no more would fit on her plate, Sam tipped the ribs back onto the dish and took the dish. Eventually, Sam found a seat on the grass near a very over done garden. She sat down and began to hoe into her ribs. She heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Someone coming to steal mommas ribs..." She thought.

"They're MY ribs so- oh hey Fredduchinni," Sam said, once again calling Freddie one of her nicknames. "Aren't you swimming?" She asked, looking up at him. He was wearing a white tee with blue patterned board shorts.

"Nah," He answered, sitting down next to her.

"Why not?" She asked, half paying attention. "Scared to swim with girls incase you get cooties?"

"Haha. No." Freddie said sarcastically. "My mom won't let me, the store ran outa cloud block, so she's afraid if I swim I'll get cloud-burn."

"Haha that sucks,"

"yeah, why aren't you swimming?" He asked causually

"I, ahh I can't." Sam stuttered, but Freddie didn't buy it.

"Really? Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I just can't." Freddie rolled his eyes, "You can tell me Sam, or atleast more detail."

"Im a girl so I cannot swim today." She explained, eager to get off the subject, but Freddie was determined to find out.

"I told you why I couldnt swim, why can't you tell me?"

"That was different-"

"Sam." Freddie said firmly, staring her dead in the eye.

"Fine. As a GIRL, I am incapable of swimming at this PERIOD of time."

"Huh?" Freddie was now seriously confused and furrowed his brow_. Girl? Incapable? Period? Time?_ It just didn't make sense.

"Just go ask Carly," Sam suggested, annoyed that he hadn't guessed it.

"Oka-" Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back to sit next to her

"I didn't mean literally. Gosh you're annoying,"

"So are you." Freddie sighed. There was awkward silence, until Freddie asked: "Why must you annoy me?"

"I've already told you. I LOOVE it" She said, a clear toothy smile on her face.

"Right, yeah I remember. You annoy me, I'm defenseless. You hate me, I-" Freddie started.

"I don't hate you."

Freddie just stared at her. "Come again?"

"I said, I don't hate you."

"But, you, me- we fight, you said-"

"Yeah, I said alot of things, many of which I regret. But I don't hate you, actually, I regard you as a close friend."

All Freddie could manage was an "Ok". He had never expected this, especially from Sam.

"So were good friends?"

"That's what I just said," Sam answered, biting into another rib.

"So if were good friends, umm can I ask you something?"

"Uhhh, sure." Sam said slowly, unsure where this was going. She wiped her face and looked at him.

"The other night, at the Groovie Smoothie, you came, but then you left. Why?"

Sam dropped her meat and was quiet for a minute, thinking of what to say. She hadn't expected this question, especially from Freddie. Sam know exactly why she left the groovie smoothie that night, just seeing Freddie and Carly broke something inside her. Like it had been ripped up into a million pieces and cast away into the ocean. It had broke her heart.

"Sam?" Freddie said, breaking her chain of thought. "Sam?"

"Oh ahh," Sam began, still thinking of what to say. I can't tell Freddie that I left because it broke my heart. "I never went to the groovie smoothie..."

Freddie didn't buy it. "No I think I would've noticed that you were there. Why did you leave?" He asked again, his expression unchanged.

"I felt... I felt that if you and Carly got together than I'd be left out..." Sam managed to say; hey it was the truth, well part of it anyway...

"So you'd be a third wheel?"

"Uhh, yeah." She said, even though she she had no idea what a "Third Wheel" was.

"You could never be a third wheel, Sam. You know that. I would never let that happen." Freddie's voice was true and sincere. He gave her a hug but quickly let go, in case she would break his arm or something.

Sam sighed. Why did she feel bad about not telling Freddie the real reason why she left? She never felt bad about anything_. Should I tell him?_ She took a deep breath.

"Freddie, I lied." Sam looked directly in his eyes. "The real reason I left was because I l-"

"Freddie! Sam! "Sam looked up to see a shirtless Gibby racing towards them. _Gibby!_ She thought _Not a good time!_

"You guys gotta come see this!" He said grabbing Freddie's arm and whisking him away. Freddie threw Sam an apologetic look before he disappeared into the crowd. Sam shrugged to herself, but there was no hiding the disappointed look etched on her face. She picked up a small pebble from the garden next to her and threw it. There'll be a next time she thought to herself. But as she looked over to see Freddie and Gibby talking with a bunch of girls her heart wondered if there really would.

…

THE END!

Sorry Sam's a bit OOC.

So waddya think? Love It? Hate It? Don't Care?

Happy New Year! (For 2nite)

R+R

Hannah_banana01


End file.
